


entr'acte (and she always gets her treat)

by crookedspoon



Series: Escaped Words [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's in a playful mood tonight and throws caution to the wind to appease it.</p><p>"DCU: Harley/Ivy, vine bondage" @ femslash-kink 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entr'acte (and she always gets her treat)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this image](http://getyourwordsout.net/img/bingo15/03.jpg) at GYWO's Settings bingo and "DCU: Harley/Ivy, vine bondage" at [femslash-kink 2015](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2198981#cmt2198981). If this was your prompt, let me know and I'll gift this to you.

It must be the perfect (boring) remoteness of the place, or its soothing earthy tones (also boring), or _something_ about it that brings out a playful mood in Harley. Not that playful moods weren't in her standard repertoire, but tonight, ah, tonight it's amplified more than usual.

She could've just enjoyed cuddling with Ivy on the soft, spacious bed opposite the fireplace, or curling up on one of the chaises longues with a nice mulled wine and sharing stories until sunrise. Instead, the tedium of a day spent casing the area of their next heist has left a restlessness in her bones not even their subsequent sauna adventures could melt away. Rather, the cold shower afterwards awakened it to new vigour.

Now it demands to be appeased, and who is Harley to deny it if it's so damned persistent?

She savours Ivy's lips and the lush, encouraging, _scrumptious_ noises she makes as Harley nudges her into a high-backed chair. Ivy had appraised its fine craftsmanship earlier, but Harley only had eyes for its practicality as a prop. She likes to use what's at hand.

"Still not enough, Harley?" With one hand she caresses Ivy's cheek, runs her fingers down her neck. Ivy's skin is returning to room temperature after the chill of the shower. With the other, she pulls the loose silk belt of her morning robe out of its loops. The robe falls open.

"Define 'enough,'" Harley says as Ivy draws her into her lap. "It's such a foreign concept."

Goosebumps spring up in the wake of Ivy's touches. Her palms slide over Harley's torso, over her breasts, and mh, Harley wants her to angle up her thigh, to pinch her, to rake her nails down her back and—phew, she's getting sidetracked.

Not today. 

Or not yet, anyway. She has something different in mind, something so much better, so much more satisfying for her own particular tastes.

Grasping Ivy's wrists, Harley gazes deep into her eyes. They're large and dark and ready to drag her to unknown depths. Harley shudders a little; she's so close to succumbing. Instead, she presses her lips to Ivy's forehead, the side of her face. Chaste and sweet to break the spell, to cast one of her own. Her mouth trails down her neck and shoulder as she slips to her knees beside Ivy.

She has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning and maybe spoiling the surprise.

Slowly, with lots of room for protest, she braids the ends of the silk belt around Ivy's arm and the chair leg. When Ivy's hand alights on her shoulder, Harley starts. She looks up, uncertain frown and all.

To her great relief, though, Ivy just suggests, "I could just use my vines."

Harley grins but shakes her head. "It won't count unless I do this."

Besides, Ivy could easily let them fall away if she decides she no longer wants to play. That's cheating.

She takes her time. Like with any work of art. Her fingers skim the soft inside of Ivy's arm, before she winds the silk around it. At the elbow, she ties the ends of the belt into a bow. Ivy's fingers steal into Harley's still-damp hair and massage the back of her head. Harley leans into the touch.

She extracts the belt from Ivy's robe that is pooling at their feet. There's rustling at the windows and with a sudden thrill it dawns on Harley that the pines outside are _shivering_ with excitement. They're mirroring Ivy's mental state.

In that moment, she adores Ivy so much for her openness, her willingness to share her feelings in a language only they can understand. She nuzzles Ivy's palm, nips at the skin, runs her teeth up to her elbow. She sucks the soft spot at the crease, before applying her teeth again and dragging them down to her knuckles. Ivy hisses at the sensation. As Harley binds her other arm to the chair, Ivy is trembling exquisitely next to her. Almost there. This is going to be so much fun.

Gathering her robe around her, Harley straddles Ivy's thighs. She's excited, in more ways than one, and lets Ivy in on some of it through a hungry, lingering kiss. 

"Can you guess what I'm going to do to you now?" Harley asks, voice a little huskier than intended. Ivy has that effect on her. Not that she's complaining.

"I hope it involves using your mouth on me some more," Ivy says and her grin should be illegal. Harley's almost sorry her plan's a teensy bit different.

She responds in kind and leans over to pick up her favorite gadget from the coffee table. "Now," she purrs before her voice climbs to her annoying chatter pitch, "we're going to enjoy all three acts of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog!"

Harley barely has the chance to appreciate the _look_ on Ivy's face (oh God, she's sorry, so sorry, please forgive her, but it's so _hilarious,_ Harley just can't) before a green tendril shoots out of nowhere to snatch the remote from her. Harley squeaks.

"Oh no, we're not." Even sitting down with her hands bound to a chair, Ivy is imposing like a queen.

"Little Shop of Horrors, then?" Harley giggles weakly. She should've known this would backfire, in fact, she did, but pfff, what is caution when you can have entertainment? Bo-ring-ring.

The curling vine crushes the remote to little plastic bits. That answers it.

"Come on, it has a singing plant in it," Harley protests, throwing her palms up. "A venus flytrap! I thought that would be your thing."

"Perhaps some other time." Ivy's voice is as tight as the creepers squeezing Harley's arms to her sides. Oh, bother.

"No fair, Red!" Harley says and kicks her heels, struggling against her bonds. "You're such a cheat. I was only kidding, okay? Only _kidding._ "

"Hmm," Ivy muses as she gets up from the chair. Strips of silk float to the floor. "Unfortunately for you, timing isn't really your thing, is it?"

Harley writhes, trying to somehow extricate herself, but Ivy's flourishing friends are so much stronger than her. It's unfair.

"Why do you have to be such a spoilsport?"

"Because _you_ are," Ivy says and walks over to the bed. Settling against the pillows, she sizes Harley up as if deciding what to do with her. Harley pouts. This is decidedly not how this was supposed to go.

Slowly, Ivy smiles. If that ain't giving Harley the heebie-jeebies, nothing ever will. Then, her vines start jiggling again. Harley has to clamp her jaw shut to avoid giggling aloud. Ivy knows she's ticklish and uses it to her advantage.

But the goal is not to tickle her silly, it's to distribute the binding vines and decorate Harley's body with them. Harley's arms are tied together behind her back, her legs bent and held apart. Some vines even snake into her hair and pull it away from her face. She glares, but can't deny Ivy's manhandling is turning her on.

Ivy sits up and places Harley beside her, kneeling on the carpet at the foot of the bed..

"So much better," she says and strokes Harley's cheek.

What to answer to that? Harley sticks out her tongue. She should have known this would be a mistake. Some creepers slide inside her mouth and form a ring behind her teeth. It's not thick, but Harley's mouth won't budge.

"Hm, yes," Ivy purrs. Her fingers are digging into her jaw just this side on too hard. "I believe I did mention I wanted your mouth on me." Her grin is devilish as she slides two fingers past Harley's immobile lips. "How about you make good on your promise and maybe next time, I'll let you talk me into watching one of your musicals with you."

Harley lights up and tries to nod enthusiastically, but the vines in her hair hurt like a bitch. Nothing to it but to grunt stupidly. Ivy'll understand. She always does.

And anyway, this arrangement ain't half so bad. She gets to eat out Ivy, _and_ will be rewarded for it. If that ain't a win-win situation, Harley doesn't know what is.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Little Shop of Horrors and "Everyone's a Hero" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.
> 
> If there are other femslash-kink prompts you'd like me to write ([DCU can be found here](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/17361.html)), do let me know :D


End file.
